


Desperation and Youth; His Rose of Thessia

by Achievelandia



Series: Desperation and Youth; The Archaeologist and the Battlemaster. [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Family time with Wrex and Liara, Pet Varren yay!, Tiny Krogan children, Urz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achievelandia/pseuds/Achievelandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrex and Liara leave Tuchanka for the peace of Thessia, their children in tow, and Liara speaks of her time with the Saviour of the Citadel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation and Youth; His Rose of Thessia

**Author's Note:**

> As a quick note; I DID finish Mass Effect 3 but I hated all of the endings so I disregarded it and imagined that Shepard fixed everything and lived without everyone becoming creepy machine people because Shep is some kind of superwoman.

“Mother, is it true that when you were one hundred you fought with Commander Shepard?”

Liara smiled at her daughter, relaxing by the lake on Thessia. The park they sat in was the very same that Liara had grown up with, searching for ruins in the grass, and now she sat here with her daughter and her bondmate. Times had changed since her childhood, it had been nearly two hundred years since she had last sat upon this grass, but it was still a comfort to be back.

"Your father and I both fought with Commander Shepard. She saved me from the Geth - when they were hostile to virtually everything they encountered - in a Prothean ruin on Therum." A contented smile spread across Liara's lips as she recalled the events of those first few days on the Normandy, "Wrex had been a mercenary for a long time before joining Shepard, he was hundreds of years older than me even then. He joined up on the Citadel and was on the ground team that saved me, it was strange but even then I could see that he was different from other Krogan. A battlemaster tried to stop Shepard and take me away to serve Saren but Wrex stood firm and killed one of his own to save me yet again."

She looked out onto the field where Wrex stood, holding a Pyjak steak above Urz's head and attempting to teach him to sit as Shepard had many years ago. It was amazing the Varren had lived so long, then again it was amazing that any of them had lived through what they had. Liara had seen so much death, so many negative things in her fairly short life, and Wrex had no doubt seen more. Despite this they both sat on Thessia, in front of their home, with their children and their pet Varren. It seemed as if somehow, despite all the problems they had encountered along the way, and how many times they had saved the galaxy from complete extinction, it was now their time to live in peace.

"You have been learning about Quarians in your historical studies, yes?"

Her daughter nodded.

"Wrex and I helped to take back Rannoch, and looked on as Shepard brokered peace between two races long at war. And that wasn't the only time she settled age old disputes; at one point there was a Geth platform aboard the Normandy that Shepard named Legion, by the time she was finished Tali'Zorah vas Normandy - the Quarian who served her pilgrimage on the first Normandy - actually called him a friend."

"What was she like?"

"Commander Shepard?" A nod was all she received as her daughter listened raptly, "She was... Amazing. The things she accomplished, the people she brought together in a time of crisis, it was like nothing I have ever seen. She was the first human Spectre, saviour of the Citadel, champion of humanity and protector of us all. Did I mention that she cured the Genophage?"

Her daughter laughed and smiled, watching as her mother stared wistfully into the sky. She had done the same on Tuchanka, wishing for the same adventure again, but that was years ago and she had settled with a family now.

It had taken a lot for Wrex to leave Tuchanka. They had cured the Genophage together, with a little help from Shepard and Kalros, and Wrex had still stayed true to her. He now had many tiny Krogan's running around Tuchanka bearing his patronage and Liara had stayed with him through all, spending nearly seventy five years on Tuchanka, but when she decided the time had come to return home Wrex had followed her dutifully as he always had. And as a tiny - by their standards - Krogan ran into her shins she smiled, lifting him onto the bench beside her.

"Mordin, I told you about running into shins. Thank the Goddess your plates aren't properly formed yet."

"Mom! Dad won't let me play with Urz!"

Liara laughed then, as her daughter stood and took her brother's had, leading him over to where Wrex still attempted to train the rebellious Varren. And as Liara sat there, watching her family - and occasionally glancing down at her Krogan Xenoscience; The Ancients and Their Land - she realised that the galaxy was theirs now. Wrex turned to her, his Blue Rose of Thessia, almost as if he sensed her thoughts and sat their son on his knee. This was her family. Her beautiful, _Krogan_ family.


End file.
